


Well this is all new (And I'm feeling my way through the dark)

by merihn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>underage pwp, peeps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well this is all new (And I'm feeling my way through the dark)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fpvs](http://fpvs.livejournal.com/) who has been going through a rough patch because I like to try and make her feel a little better. Hope this helps in some small way, honey.

  


“P-please, Dean…”

“Shh, Sammy… I’ll get you there, just…” Dean trailed off, kissing a sloppy wet path down to Sam’s belly button.

“It hurts, Dean. I – it hurts, please,” Sam begged, his hips thrusting up toward Dean’s mouth. Dean grinned and licked around Sam’s belly button then thrust his tongue into it, relishing Sam’s moans. He could remember being fourteen, almost perpetually hard and needing sex. He knew how every touch sparked a fire to run through the veins, made the mind go blank with need, need to do anything for more touches. He was glad he was there for Sam at this time, to sooth his raging hormones and give him what he needed.

There were still times when he shied away from this… this _thing_ between his younger brother and him but even when he really thought about it, thought about what they were doing, he couldn’t give it up. Knowing that they were breaking a major societal taboo, knowing that they were crossing a line that shouldn’t ever be crossed just didn’t mean enough to him when Sam was the most important and stable thing in his life. It didn’t mean enough when Sam was sliding into his bed and imploring Dean to help, staring at him with those damned puppy eyes, and Dean couldn’t resist. He’d never been able to.

Sam’s fingers touched him gently on the head, starting him out of his thoughts and Dean wiggled down the bed a little more, spreading Sam’s thighs further so he was comfortable between them. He licked a teasing, circular path down to Sam’s hipbone and nibbled gently on the sharp jut of bone and almost got brained when Sam bucked up. He pulled back just in time and set his arm over Sam’s abdomen to hold him down. Sam made a desperate sound and clenched his fingers in Dean’s short hair.

“Please Dean, stop teasing me,” Sam groaned, fingers relaxing to pet Dean’s head, pressing gently to try and get Dean where he wanted him. Dean took a deep breath to steady himself, he’d done this before, he’d just never done it to his brother. This thing was still too new and he felt his nerves rise again, threatening to burst out and have him throwing up.

 _He wants this, possibly more than you do._ Dean told himself. It was true, Sam was the one who pushed and pushed and pushed this new element of their relationship; Sam was the one who initiated it every time and begged Dean for more, but Dean still couldn’t help thinking that he was responsible. He was older than Sam and he still felt like he was pressuring Sam into something that he was too young to really know that he wanted.

“Dean, please. Please just keep going. Stop thinking whatever you’re thinking and… and put your mouth on my dick!” Sam blushed crimson at his own words and snapped his mouth shut with an audible click. Dean stared up at him for a moment, surprised and more than a little turned on by Sam’s words. When he could think again he bent his head, holding Sam’s gaze and licked at the tip of Sam’s cock. Sam groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as his hips tried to thrust up. Dean held him firmly to the bed and suckled at the tip, licking carefully at the slit and savouring the salt-bitter taste of precome. Sam mewled and his fingers tightened convulsively in his hair as Dean opened his mouth and took more of his brother’s cock into his mouth, trying to adjust to the weight and size.

“Oh, oh, Dean… fuck…” Sam mumbled brokenly, half sentences and praises falling from his lips as Dean sucked him in further and hollowed his cheeks. Dean was surprised at how into this he was, at how good Sam felt in his mouth and he ground his hips into the mattress as he pulled almost completely off and tongued around the head again. “Oh, fuck… oh, oh, Dean, I’m gonna…” Sam’s voice rose in pitch, his breathing erratic and short.

Dean paused for a moment then pulled right off and curled his fingers around Sam’s cock and started jerking him off, moving up Sam’s body to kiss him deeply, sucking on Sam’s tongue as Sam convulsed and spilled hot and hard between them. Dean thrust his hips against Sam’s thigh and came not long after before collapsing to the side, his fingers still curled around Sam’s cock. Sam turned his head so he could kiss Dean a little, fingers lazily stroking Dean’s arm.

“That was incredible,” Sam murmured, eyes drooping shut. Dean grunted his agreement, too fucked out to even reply and dropped his head onto Sam’s shoulder and letting his own eyes close.

“Something like this shouldn’t feel so good,” Dean said quietly a little later, unsure if he was still awake or if he’d already fallen asleep.

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks… I’m not letting you go.” Sam replied sleepily.

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
